Witty Arguments
by Kookie134
Summary: Sesshomaru is unable to write a story. Al the blame is put on his girlfriend who whereabouts aren't discovered until later.


**Hey you guys I want you all to know that this suddenly popped into my head as I was listening to a song that has absolutely nothing to do with it's twisted plot, Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it and I'll try writting more like these if I like the reviews, please critizies too! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters at all, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshomaru Taisho, winner of a noble prize on every single book that he wrote was having what every novelist feared, a writers block. Everytime he put words down on the laptop they were quickly deleted, nothing was good enough it sounded hollow and was full of cliches. He growled to himself wondering if he should just throw the damned thing out of his office and quit there. A second growl errupted from his throat as he got up, the plot of the story was enticing and alluring, but when he got to the most crucial part of the story he just couldn't put it together.

The furious demon snatched his parka from the back of his leather high-back chair and slipped into it grabbing his keys and leaving the office. Fresh air always helped. He took a ciggarate out of a box in his pocket lighting it up as the cold wind pushed against his face, this was relievement.

As he slipped the box back into his pocket a small square shape holder fell out and Sesshomaru being superfast and all caught it in mid-air. He let it slip to the ground when he saw what it was, it was his girlfriend's picture, she was the cause of all his problems right now, if she hadn't walked out of the house yesterday night he wouldn't be in the mess he was in. As he walked away from the picture, which was just begining to lift into the air following him, as if it would never leave him alone, he bent over and picked it up, sighing as he did so.

He was supposed to be angry with her! But atlast, it could not be, he couldn't stay mad at her for even a minute, excluding that one time that she was so drunk she kissed his father, but then again he was so drunk he kissed his brother.

He looked at it and put it back into his pocket wishing she would call already, it was nerve-wrecking when he didn't know where his little stray cat was. With those thoughts now clouding up his mind, Sesshomaru entered the building which held his office one more time, giving up on any thought of getting fresh air. He sighed and opened the door which he realized he forgot to lock.

He stepped inside and looked to where he would be writting his story which probably would have to end if things were going the way they were going. His mind stopped and went blank when he saw the body sitting on his high back chair looking over his story.

A small frown was placed on her face as her eyes stopped scanning through it. " This is really bad you know?" She asked.

The words did not process through his mind as he continued to look at the being as if she were rare. She was wearing a pair of dark faded men jeans with an unzipped black sweater that said ' The point is blank' ,one of the many sayings that had been taken from Sesshomaru's novels, going across her chest. Underneath that, clearly visable to the shocked demon was only a black and white sports bra that hugged her breasts to perfectly, he was so enticed with that particular spot, he failed to notice her getting up off of the chair, that was until his ciggarate was snatched out of between his lips and put out in a nearby ash tray.

" That's gross!" She scowled once she was finished with her duties.

His eyes narrowed " What are you doing back?" He asked " And why are you in my office when we have specifically agreed it was my private spot?"

" If you don't want me back it's fine, but I really don't want you to release _that_." She said glancing at his laptop ignoring both of his questions. " it would be an emberrassment to your other great works." She said grabbing her denim jacket that matched perfectly with her pants.

He growled and spun on his heels to face her " That's not answering my questions." He pointed out.

" Good, I thought it was obvious enough." She retorted walking towards the door.

This movement however, made the tall white-haired novelist furious. " You are going to answer me Kagome."

Kagome stopped and looked back " I came here to tell the jerk-slash-love of my life that I'm leaving to Canada. Please do me the favor to tell him to get over himself."

" Canada?" The demon asked paying no attention to her dry sarcasm

" Yes, Sesshomaru Canada, you know that little spot above North America?" She asked.

Once again her attempt to make him feel bad failed completely as she was settled in his strong embrace. The smell of her hair nearly drove him off the edge, he hadn't had his daily dose of Kagome, he needed it, because if he did not have her then he would lose it completely and die.

" Why Canada?" He asked.

She struggled in his grasp while explaining the situation a little more clearly. " I have to get away for a while." She said.

This triggered hot, white anger in Sesshomaru, " From what?" He asked " Am I really that horrible to put up with?" He yelled looking at her.

Her gaze locked with his, " Well there was this crazy thing, you know, I think it was called a birthday and I was planning to spend it with the one who I'm having an annivesary with, but, now that I see he doesn't want to go I guess I'll just have to leave with someone else!" She blurted out angrily.

" Where were you yesterday night?" He asked.

" I was getting money from my account so I could go buy the tickets, then Sango called me saying she needed help with Rin since she's been asking for this and that to eat since she weighs a hundred million pounds because of the baby so I went and helped my friend, I ended up staying the night with the two since Rin wouldn't stop hollering a million different directions which got me exhausted enough to pass out on the floor!" She hissed.

" How come you didn't call me then?" He asked.

" When Sesshomaru? " She asked " When possibly could I have called you when all I heard was ' Kagome not that much, now I dont want it, I want ice cream.' or maybe in between going around Inuyasha's house barely able to keep my balance, maybe rushing up stairs everytime Rin was--"

Her words were cut off when Sesshomaru decided he couldn't take it anymore and claimed pouty pink lips as his own. She moaned into the kiss her anger vanishing in an instant leaving only her want of him. His tounge slipped into her mouth consoling hers to join his in a fight of dominance. Kagome shocked him by winning the round, by cheating but still winning. The two pulled away and Kagome leaned her forehead against his " You could be taking notes you know." She whispered looking at the laptop from the corner of her eyes.

This is what he loved about his little feline, she was never ashamed of her ideas no matter how ridiculous they were making Sesshomaru a part of them wether he liked it or not.

He picked her up bridal style making her eep in surprise. He set himself down on his high back leather chair placing the laptop infront of them. With his right hand only he rapidly typed down how he had felt during their kiss.

_' she didn't know she was doing it, but she was driving him wild inisde. All it took was for her to allow him access to her sweet mouth, and hopefully much more.'_

Kagome's blue eyes scanned it a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. " Of course." She answered sitting herself on his lap so she was facing him " I'll give you access to _much _more." She whispered sliding foward so their bodies were tightly together.

He groaned and glared at her when she slid off and on of his covered erection.

" Stop!" He growled in a tone of warning his fingers still typing away at his computer, this time, however, kagome did not glance back.

" Or what?" She whispered into his ear not stopping her actions.

" Or else you'll be punished." He hissed keeping his moans locked inside

" Please the only thing you can do as punishment to me right at this moment is not touch me." She said kissing his jawline in between every word.

he got up knocking her off of his lap, she looked up angrily. " You can't just destroy my mojo." She growled

He bent over so his lips were only a few inches away from hers " I just did midget." He whispered getting up in a graceful manner as if the interaction before had never even occured.

She glared at him " So what do you say about Canada?"

" No." He said simply lighting another cigaret knowing it would annoy her, however,he didn't expect her to snatch the thing out of his mouth and threatning to burn her skin with the lit side.

" Why not?" She growled through clenched teeth.

" Because I already have tickets for France." He said.

" But I don't want to go to France!" She whined still letting the cigaret hover over her wrist.

His eyes glanced down at the offending thing " Why not?" He asked bitterly.

" Because Canada is where we first met." She pouted, testing his limits without knowledge of doing so.

He turned around not facing her anymore as in a method to keep control over his body. " Fine, we'll go to Canada," He confirmed " First though, " He said stopping her whoop of joy from leaving her lips. " I think I deserve you for a bit." He said looking her up and down.

The cigaret still held tightly in Kagome's grip let a few ashes fall off from its akward angle stinging Kagome. She gasped as Sesshomaru put it out on the ashtray and licked her fiery wound.

Sesshomaru smirked feeling her shudder underneath his touch as he stopped in the middle of her palm. " Deal? " He asked glancing up at her through half crimson eyes.

She nodded and was instantly thrown on the couch. One thing that Kagome had found out about Sesshomaru was that he wasn't a gentle lover when he _really _wanted her, so she had become accustomed to the vigorous thrusts and insanely hard climaxes she recieved in return. Her bra was instantly ripped open to show Sesshomaru she had put on 3 layers of the annoying clothing that obscured his view of her, however, the lustful demon was not interested in the pitiful subject, he was to into taking her pants off without ripping it completely the task was surprisingly easy.

Once done with the annoying tasks of getting his lover naked his lips latched to the pink nipples upon her flush breasts making a moan of appriciativness escape Kagome's soft bruise-kissed lips. Closely after that a squeak of pain passed through as his teeth bit the bud, though not enough to draw blood. Her hands instantly put themselves on top of his broad muscled shoulders digging her nails into the skin leaving engry red marks.

A gasp raced out. Kagome froze still her eyes wide as she looked into the gaze of a smug Sesshomaru. " W-Wha-!" Her words were cut off by the shocked noise she made as he kissed her neck lightly.

" You've been a naughty girl Kagome, did you seriously think you were going to get away with it, just by giving me sex?" He asked watching her face full of pain.

" Come on Sesshomaru, don't be so m-" He thrust into her not allowing her to finish her answer. " GET IT OUT!" She yelled her voice hoarse.

" But you like it, don't you?" He asked pushing the dildo deeper into her.

A moan tore from her throat she sook her head " I want you." She said reaching for words. " I don't want the fake stuff I want you!" She said.

With those words what kind of asswhole would Sesshomaru look like if he kept making his girlfriend wait? He pulled the dildo out of her and licked her sweet juices off of her before slipping the object into her mouth. fascination grew within him as he watched her lick her essence off of the rod. His body reacted in it's on way and hers enveloped him into her core tightly making the two groan in pain. She pushed the thing out of her mouth and shut it tightly knowing he would try again to put it in just to make her mad.

By this time, however, Sesshomaru's mind was so far off of the world that he had no idea he was still in it. He calmed his senses down a notch and kissed her making her moans and groans enter his mouth instead of into the air. He thrust deeper and deeper his clawed fingers playing with her maiden head making her mewel out disorted combinations of his name.

Then after the hardest hit Sesshomaru had ever taken was made Kagome came squealing in pleasure making Sesshomaru come roaring out her name.

The two slipped unto the floor Kagome laughing and staring at her boyfriend " Did you make sure to take good notes?" She asked giving him a small kiss as he held her in his arms tightly.

" Do you still want to go to Canada?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically " Well there is your answer."

Kagome smiled " I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't reply making Kagome look up concerened. His face was set angrily on the window near the doorway of the office. Kagome's head turned to look to where he was looking and her jaw dropped around the window there had gathered a crowd of perverted old men and women looking in on the action.

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her jacket covering her body almost entirely. Kagome sweatdropped as he rushed over to the door throwing on his pants and yelling at the frightened old people to leave. They screamed in fear and ran as fast as their legs would let them.

He came back in and sat her up so they were facing eachother closely " I love you too Kagome."

She smiled and kissed him " Let's get mad at eachother more often." she suggested mischief twinling in her eyes.

He scoffed and kissed her " How about no?" He asked.

" But you're rougher when you're mad." She smirked " And better."

He rolled his eyes " No."

" Please?" She begged.

" No" He growled

" Come on."

" I said no "

" Sesshy."

" No"

" Bu-"

" No, now shut up."

" But you wont do what I want you to do why do I have to do what you tell me what to do?"

" Because then you can go to Canada by yourself."

She pouted " You suck." She growled putting her clothes back on

He laughed and kissed her again " I guess once in a while wont be so bad"

" Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

Next week Sesshomaru's book came out instantly being a quick bestseller. People tried to track him down to find him in Canada in a small cabin surrounded by guard dogs and land mines On the window nearest to the entrance door it read in bold white letters 'Leave us alone!' The reporters were too scared to try anything else and left the two love birds alone.

**o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Here it is hope ya'll like!**


End file.
